A little bit of Devil in her Angel eyes
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: When Lydia's parent's got divorced her mother wanted a change but instead of cutting off her hair or dating a hot twenty year old like a normal person, she decides that fostering a tattooed- angel faced delinquent was the best way to go. Enter Shiloh Ryker. Stiles/OC
1. Probationary

Shiloh Ryker, was what you would call a 'troubled' child.

She listened to questionably violent music, smoked cigarettes, was absolutely covered in tattoos, and was recently arrested.

Her father was never around, and her mom was a drunk. A very angry and violent drunk.

That being the reason she was now in the system. When her probation officer came for a surprise check up, and caught Willow Ryker stumbling around her back yard hurling glass liquor bottles at her sixteen year old daughter, who was already picking glass out of her bloody skin, He arrested her and put Shiloh into the system.

I guess you could call her lucky, because she wasn't bounced around long before she was informed by the Sheriff that someone had offered to take her in- on a probationary basis to see how it worked out.

"Probationary."

Shiloh had heard that word far to many times and sat bitterly with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her feet pulled up into the chair with her, a scowl on her pretty face. All her belongings were sitting in the Sheriffs office with her waiting to be picked up and brought two towns over, a week before the school year started.

She would be spending Sophomore year at Beacon Hills High with the Martins.

She whined pathetically at the thought dropping her head onto her knees. She was perfectly able to take care of herself, she'd been doing it since she learned how to walk. And the highly privileged Natalie Martin would soon figure that out.

"Ryker lets go!" Deputy Wiley yelled, he was especially unfound of her and made that very known every chance he got.

"The Martin Lady is here for you, move your ass!"

Heaving a sigh she climbed to her feet.

She gave it a week tops.

...

Natalie was a relatively nice person she supposed, while she sat stiffly in the passenger seat of her lexus, she had a daughter Shiloh's age but she had 'prior engagments' and had opted out of picking her up.

She told her all about the town, and the house. Lydia and prada their dog. She babbled about how 'fun' this was going to be to have another girl in the house, While Shiloh tried to keep up with conversation, flushing in shy embarrassment when she mostly gave short answers and nods instead.

She wasn't really use to this kind of human interaction- the pleasant kind.

"I hear you like art." Natalie says with a light smile.

But Shiloh tenses and closes off crossing her arms over her chest and shifting uncomfortably. "You read my file." She says her voice soft and slightly cold. She was painfully shy actually but she had a defiant personality.

"Oh Sweetie," Natalie said waving her off lightly while she bristled ever so slightly at the term of endearment, "The past is the past, we're all starting over here."

Shiloh eyed her warily.

Natalie glanced at the guarded girl next to her and her face broke into a genuine smile, "I did see the pictures though, and while they may have been on government property, the paintings were absolutely beautiful!"

Shiloh flushed at the compliment nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Are you kidding? You could get into any art school in the country with the talent you have." Natalie gushed.

"Thank you." Shiloh murmured quietly turning her head to face the window when her eyes started to sting with tears, knowing that she's probably never get the opportunity to go to art school. Who knew where she would be after graduation.

After all this was only 'probationary'.

...

When they pulled up to the house, Shiloh was stunned silent at the sight of the beautiful large home, it was polar opposite of how she grew up, and she was suddenly highly self-conscious of herself, even the tattoos that she sported. She loved those tattoos.

Walking inside she was met with the sight of a beautiful strawberry blonde, whose hair and makeup was done perfectly, her five foot three frame was covered in a pale pink lace summer dress, and all her nails where painted a powder blue color.

She held a tiny dog in her arms, and her green eyes where narrow at her, looking her up and down.

Shiloh was a very pretty girl, with her rich chocolate brown hair that hung in long thick locks around her body, she had a dainty nose and chin, big brown doe eyes, and push rose colored lips.

She wasn't much taller then Lydia, the biggest parallel between the girls was where Lydia's fair skin was flawless, Shiloh's was littered with tattoo's from her neck down to her feet.

She wore a pair of grey shorts and a plain red tank top tied at her waist, she had on a pair of wore flip flops and her nails had chipped black nail polish.

Lydia finally stuck a manicured hand out in greeting, "Lydia."

Shiloh shook her small hand, grimacing at the sight of her own paint stained hands grasping hers. "Shiloh."

"Well Shiloh if your gonna be living here I guess I should show you your room." She said with a tight smile turning and flouncing up the stairs, Shiloh hesitated for a minute before quickly following her up, the plush carpeted stairs.

Lydia came to a red door at the end of the hall and stopped watching impatiently as Shiloh quickened her pace to catch up to her.

She gave Shiloh another tight smile, when she came to a stop next to her, her cheeks one again flushed.

Lydia didn't say anything, just pushed open the door and stepped out of the way.

Shiloh's mouth dropped open, it was big and beautiful, one wall was completely floor to ceiling windows, and almost every thing was stark white except for the wall her bed rested against which had a black and white flower pattern and the red accents.

The main feature though was the glass easel sitting in front of the window, with a huge blank canvas on it, sitting on the wall to the left of the windows was a white bookshelf loaded down with paint supplies.

She swallowed thickly turning around to face Lydia who's smile was now more genuine as she watched the stunned and flustered girl's eyes light up at the paint they had bought her.

She shook her head, "Lydia this- this is to much, I couldn't-"

"Nonsense." Lydia said sharply a small fond soft spot for the shy girl forming, "Your part of the family now." she said only slightly tense.

Shiloh smiled shyly and a little wary.

"Why don't you settle in and get some sleep? I'll see you in the morning." Lydia said leaving no room for argument and walking out of the room before she could reply.

Oh well she would probably only nod anyways.

Shiloh sunk down onto the bed, glancing around in awe.

"Probationary."

She reminded herself.

She sighed.

Two. She gives it two weeks.

...

New story let me now what you think!


	2. Shiloh!

That week before school started had been a pretty good one, Shiloh figured.

She'd been painting on the endless supply of canvases that Natalie kept handing her, instead of buildings. She smoked when Lydia brought Prada outside to use the bathroom, and the strawberry blonde hadn't commented on it other then wrinkling her nose dramatically at the smell every time.

Speaking of Lydia, the two had been getting along quite well, they weren't extremely close though that would after all take time. They complemented each other in the ways that while Lydia was outgoing Shiloh was shy and just a tad withdrawn, Lydia was girly and Shiloh was more laid back and edgy.

Lydia was actually really smart even though she didn't like to show it, she had a nice sense of humor most of the time, and she let Shiloh have her space without any complaint, Although Shiloh had a suspicion that, that might have something to do with the fact that she wasn't that comfortable around the quiet tattooed girl just yet.

She had introduced her to a couple of her closer friends, a bottle blonde girl named Julie who had wrinkled her nose at her and smiled big and fake stating that it was nice to meet her, a pretty African girl who was a little more genuine but just as shallow, Danny who was a genuinely nice person, who talked to her quietly and didn't get impatient with her blushing and lack of words, and her Boyfriend.

Jackson had been a surprise to just about every one, though he was kind of an asshole most of the time and a straight out dick to anyone he didn't like, he was well on the way to becoming one of Shiloh's best friends. He was adopted when he was a baby and while that was different then her situation he could sympathize with her.

And while Jackson strived for greatness and wanted to be the best at every thing he did, the center of attention. And Shiloh acted out, expressing herself though music and art, and tended to be shy and withdrawn, they understood each other.

Jackson had started to look at the beautiful broken girl as a little sister, he was softer with her like he was with Lydia, but obviously with a different context. He made sure that the jocks didn't make her uncomfortable, and brought her out of her shell more by teasing her lightly. And she looked at him as a protector of sorts and had put him into place with her big brown eyes and soft spoken words a record number of times that first week she had known them.

Now she sat anxiously on the morning of her first day of school, While Lydia did her makeup like she had insisted the day before, huffing every time Shiloh fidgeted. "Shiloh this is never gonna get done if you don't sit still!" Lydia scolded her with her Mascara wand causing her to lean back out of the way of it.

"I'm sorry!" She hissed quietly her lips set in a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest and forced herself to sit still, "Thank you." Lydia huffed going back to work of her lashes.

That last a few minutes before Shiloh's foot started tapping again, Lydia sighed in defeat putting the brush down, "There is no reason to be nervous, you'll do fine." She assured her shaking her shoulders lightly.

"You really think so?" Shiloh asked doubtfully biting her plush bottom lip.

"Oh course," Lydia said fixing one of her already perfect strawberry blonde curls in the mirror, "I mean you have me." She said boastfully winking at herself in the mirror.

Shiloh rolled her eyes in amusement, "Here check yourself out." Lydia smirked handing her a mirror.

Shiloh gasped at her reflection, her makeup was a lot more natural then Lydia's but it was done just as beautifully. Her skin was flawless and dewy, her cheeks had a little bit of color in them, her lashes where coated in several layers of black mascara causing them to curl and standout around her doe eyes, and her plush lips where sensually glossy.

All in all she still looked like herself just- beautiful.

Lydia squealed lightly clasping her hand together under her chin proudly, "You're now pretty enough to be my friend."

"But your fashion sense could use some work." She said eyeing her outfit distastefully.

Shiloh glanced down at her outfit, a pair of nice black skinny jeans, a loose grey shirt, that said 'its only rock and roll' in faded white letters, over that she had on a tan and black flannel and a pair of grey low top converse.

The only tattoos that were visible was the words 'Baby Girl' on her knuckles and the rose on her neck depending on which way she turned her head.

"I like my clothes, their comfortable." She insisted brushing a lose chocolate brown curl out of her eyes.

"Fine but at least put this on." Lydia relented tossing something out of her closet at her.

She caught it with one hand holding it up in front of her. It was a stylish and expensive black leather jacket. She eyed Lydia warily. "Are your sure?"

"Of course," Lydia waved her off, "In fact you can keep it if you like, it's not my style but its so gorgeous I couldn't pass it up, plus it was on sale."

Shiloh slipped the buttery leather over she shoulders taking a look in the mirror. She bit her lip to hide the grin at her appearance.

"Lydia? Thank you."

...

Lydia flounce out of her little powder blue bug as soon as it was in park, Shiloh took a minute to get herself together blowing out a shaky sigh, and shaking her hands out. "Calm down Shi (Shy) you got this. You don't give a shit what people think about you. Your in total control." She made a face at herself at the words she was muttering trying to convince herself that they were true, "Who are you kidding your a hurricane." She whined, rolling her eyes with a groan before pulling herself out of the car and following a few paces behind Lydia's strut.

She caught up in time to hear someone call out to her friend, "Hey Lydia you look.." He trailed off as she strutted by without giving him a glance, "Like your gonna ignore me."

Shiloh let out a tiny giggle to herself watching the exchange, but apparently the boy and his friend heard her because his head snapped over to look at her. Shiloh thought he was cute with his moles and honey colored eyes and fuzzy brown buzz cut. Which is why her entire face flushed when his eyes widened almost comically at the sight of her, his mouth parting slightly in shock.

Stiles was honestly stunned, after having Lydia ignore him he was embarrassed at the sound of the giggle that followed the exchange. He turned expecting to find one of Lydia's bitchy followers, but instead his eyes landed on a beautiful brunette with glossy lips and big doe eyes. Her entire face flushes an adorable pink color when his eyes widen, that causing his lips to part in shock.

She tightens her hold on her bag at the attention drawing his eyes to her tattoo knuckles just visible under the sleeves of her flannel. He swallows thickly. He meets her eyes again talking himself up to speak to her, when Lydia's high pitched voice rings out behind them shaking him out of his trance.

"Shiloh!"

The pretty brunette -Shiloh- jumps a small yelp falling from her mouth causing her to duck her head in embarrassment her brown curls hiding her face, while she hurries into school behind the strawberry blonde leaving Stiles curious to who she was exactly and how she new Lydia.

"Dude" Scott scoffed hitting him in the arm.

"What?" He said defensively, shaking his hand off his arm.

Scott snorts, "Nothing its just...maybe this'll be the year you finally get over Lydia."

Stiles' heart stutters and he wipes his sweaty hands on his pants muttering quietly to himself.

"Yeah Maybe."

...

Shiloh just barely made it through her classes, hiding in the back and blushing every time the teachers had to announce she was new like it was the law.

She did however briefly meet a girl named Allison who was apparently new to, she only had two classes with Lydia and two with Jackson she had a few with Danny. But she still wasn't feeling happy about it, this whole new school thing wasn't her type of thing.

In her old school everybody knew who she was, she wasn't any less shy or more popular, they just knew of her. She was the girl whose whole body was covered in ink, the girl who walked around with 'baby girl' written on her knuckles and 'wild child' written on the back of her thighs right under her butt.

The one who cut class to climb onto the roof and smoke. The girl who was arrested for tagging. The girl who's mom was a drunk.

And now? The girl who disappeared.

Now she had to walk around with those same tattoos and cigarettes and let a whole new school of people get used to her and her habits.

She was standing at her locker which just happened to be next to the cute boy with the buzz cut, who kept opening and closing his mouth like he was gonna say something but never really got there.

Stiles was floored and a little bit overjoyed when Shiloh happened to stop at the locker right next to his and enter the combination, Stiles had grinned at her watching her smile back and blush like she had earlier.

He was determined to talk to her this time but thanks to his ADHD his brain wouldn't focus on a topic long enough to get a sentence out. He was gonna comment on her knuckle tattoo's that he now could see said 'baby girl' he was gonna ask if that was her nickname of if she just liked it. He was gonna introduce himself, ask if she liked Beacon Hills, where she moved from. How she knew Lydia.

He was maybe gonna ask if she liked watermelon flavored candy like he did, or if she hated grape soda as much as him. He might've asked her if her mom was a pretty as she was but then decided that sounded creepy. Finally he just snapped his mouth shut wincing in defeat.

Shiloh giggled, she bit her lip and took a deep breath deciding to take pity on the boy, even is she way painfully shy, he looked like he was trying pretty hard. And it wasn't just because she though he looked extra cute with that sad defeated pout on his face.

So she swung her locker door shut and smiled shyly at him thrusting her hand out, "Shiloh." She said softly.

Stiles was once again momentarily stunned, this girl who was friends with Lydia, who was beautiful, who had watched him make a fool of himself now twice today had, talked to him first. She smiled her pretty smile and held out her tattooed hand shyly stating her name and he - he- He was gaping like an idiot.

He quickly shook himself out of it gripping her hand gently, "Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stinlinski, thats uh, that's my name." He sputtered.

She smiled brighter at his flounder biting her lip in a way that made his stomach turn as she watched him, "Nice to meet you Stiles." She giggled, and he melted smiling goofily, "Same to you Shiloh." He say cheekily causing her to giggle once again.

"So uh did you just-" The conversation was cut short by Lydia once a again who had sped by yelling "Shiloh! There you are come on!" grabbing her arm and pulling her behind her and out of Stiles' grip, she smiled back at him flustered and apologetic, Stiles waved pathetically.

"Stiles there you are!" Stiles turned to grin at his best friend and their friend Harley who both came to stand next to his locker though the two boys weren't very atentative to the conversation, too busy watching Allison talk to Shiloh and Lydia who had dragged her over there from across the hall.

...

Lydia drug a flustered Shiloh over to meet Allison, who looked startled as Lydia twirled her strawberry blonde curls around her finger and Introduced herself and Shiloh and commented on her jacket. Her mouth running a mile a minute until it was occupied by something else, and by something else Shiloh meant Jackson, who swooped in next to her and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, causing Shiloh to roll her eyes and wrinkle her nose while Allison look away uncomfortably.

Once they pulled apart, Jackson Pulled Shiloh to his other side dropping a kiss to the top of her head, "Hey Shiloh." He greeted with a charming grin, she grinned back nudging him with her elbow so he let her go, "Hey Jacks."

He then stuck his hand out to Allison, introducing himself and then Lydia jumped right into the fact that she was having a party. "So this Friday there's a party."

"A party?" She questioned warily.

"Yeah you should totally come." Jackson said politely.

"Oh I uh can't it's family night this Friday." Allison said.

Shiloh smiled, she could see through the obvious lie and grinned at Allison who flushed. She wouldn't say anything though, to be honest she probably wouldn't be going either if it wasn't for the fact that she now lived there.

"You sure? Every one's going after the scrimmage." Lydia said.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked innocently and Shiloh winced. She had been thoroughly lectured on Lacrosse in the week that she'd been here.

"Footballs a joke." Jackson scoffed.

"The Sport here is Lacrosse." Shiloh informed quietly, with a reassuring smile.

"We've won the championship three years in a row." Jackson boasted.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia bragged playing with a piece of his hair. Shiloh made a face at Allison causing her to stifle a laugh.

"Practice is about to start if you don't have any where else to go?" Lydia offered.

"Oh well I was going to-"

"Perfect your coming!" Lydia squealed grabbing her arm to drag her along, like she had done to Shiloh minutes before.

Shiloh laughed lightly at her antics, catching Stiles' eyes once more, she gave him a grin.

"Shiloh!"

She yelped and then huffed, muttering "I need a cigarette." She followed Lydia to the field.

...

Shiloh stood at the edge of the field a cigarette in between her pink lips while Lydia and Allison sat on the bleachers.

"Six minutes." She heard somebody say.

She turned to see Stiles in a uniform eyeing the Cigarette in her mouth, she took it out, "Excuse me?"

"Every cigarette takes six minutes off your life." He stated waving a hand towards it.

She looked at it for a minute before shrugging, brining it back to her lips she took a long drag, before tilting her chin up and blowing smoke rings into the air above their heads.

The movement let Stiles catch a glimpse of a rose Tattoo on her neck, making him wonder just how many she had.

"Life's a hell of a thing to happen to a person anyways, who says I want to endure it six minutes longer?" She said the cigarette helping with her shyness- and filter.

He chuckles rubbing a hand down the back of his neck, "Yeah I guess you could look at it that way."

She grinned at him, dropping the cigarette butt into the grass and stomping it out with the toe of her shoe.

She crossed her arms in defense against the cold and nodded toward the field, "Is that your friend?" Shiloh asked nodding to the floppy haired one she saw with him earlier.

"Wha?" Stiles turned to see her pointing at Scott who he just noticed had been put into goal, he winced. That's not good. "Yeah that's Scott he's my best friend." Stiles informed her.

She nodded both of them turning to watch the field when the whistle blew. They also both took note of the way that Scott was clutching his head, and then wincing when he got hit in the head with a ball. Shiloh gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, "Is he okay?"

Stiles smiled slightly at her concern, "Scott? Yeah he's fine, don't worry." Stiles waved her off.

Both of them cheered side by side, when Scott caught every other ball thrown that practice. "Wow, he's really good." Shiloh said nudging him with her elbow.

He grinned back though it was a little forced, he knew that Scoff wasn't that good, and it was starting to worry him a little but he didn't want to say anything about it, especially to the girl he just met.

After the practice had ended and they were getting ready to leave Shiloh watched Stiles pack up his gear with a bitten lip, before blurting out, "Are you going to the party?"

"Huh?" Stiles said stunned at her sudden question watching as she blushed for the fourth time that day.

"The party, at Lydia's on Friday. Are you going?" She asked nervously itching for another cigarette.

Stiles stuttered, "Uh yeah- Yes!" Before clearing his throat. "Yes i'm going."

She grinned, "Okay so I guess i'll see you there?"

"Sure!" Sties grinned.

"Good."

"Shiloh!"

She groaned.

"I'm Coming!"


	3. Next time?

The next day Shiloh skipped the first half of school. She had to meet with her social worker in the morning and then with her probation officer and the towns Sheriff to brief him on her case. After that she had to grab lunch and put on a school appropriate outfit, which she hadn't bothered to do when she woke up, and get to school in time for the second half of her classes.

All she had done so far was meet with Leah Strong her case worker and she was already exhausted. Now she stood next to Caleb Valentino her probation officer in the Beacon Hills Police station, waiting to be greeted by the Sheriff.

She had on heavily shredded jeans the cuts in the fabric showing off slivers of the colorful tattoos on her legs, a tight white tank top leaving part of her mid drift on display along with the full glory of her tattoo sleeves. The bra she grabbed off the floor happened to be padded enough to give her impressive cleavage, her hair was in second day curls with a cigarette tucked behind her ear and her face was makeup free.

That along with the fact that you could see the bottom of the tattoo piece on her back, a pair of destressed angel winds with the word 'Fallen', the word being the only visible piece at the bottom of her spine she looked like the delinquent she was supposed to be.

The door to the Sheriff's office opened and out came a friendly middle aged man with sandy brown hair and worn but kind blue eyes. He apologized for the delay and held out a large hand in greeting, "You must be Shiloh,"

Shiloh shook his hand firmly and smiled lightly at him, "That's what they call me." She joked weakly.

Just then the door to the station opened, "Dad I brought you lunch!"

Now a few things happened at once for Shiloh. She finally looked at the name tag on the Sheriff shirt that read 'John Stilinski'. She jumped whirling around to face the boy who she had developed a crush on in the short amount of time she had known him, her hand hit a cup of pens on the reception desk and it clattered to the ground. Her face turned four different shades of pink and she bit her lip in embarrassment. "I um.. Hi Stiles."

Stiles stood in awe of what was happening in front of him. He had wondered where she was when he didn't see her in school that morning but couldn't just walk up to Lydia and ask her, she didn't even know his name for crying out loud. That fact not bothering him nearly as much as it used to him being more concerned about the lack of the pretty tattooed brunette and the warm feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when ever he thought about her.

"Hi Shiloh," He greeted back distracted, taking in her appearance her messy hair, bare face, and cigarette being a look he found surprisingly sexy. Down over cleavage his cheeks heating up at the sight, over her tattooed arms, past her shredded jeans he couldn't make out the designs of the colorfull tattoos on her legs so he focused back on the ones on her arms.

Her right arm was tribute of sorts to vintage sort of 'typical' tattoos she had a checkered flag, a pair of cherries, a four leave clover, snake eye dice, a heart with a crown on it, a skull with the stem of a rose in its mouth, and the necessary flame here and there.

A black dragon wrapped around her left arm, its talons were crushing a skull that had diamonds for eyes and in its coiled body it held a stem of vibrant red, cherry blossoms.

He swallows thickly and clears his throat, "You uh weren't at school," He comments rubbing a hand over his buzz cut, "Are you okay?"

She smiles at him and shrugs a shoulder shyly, "I'm fine, I had to meet with your dad," She falters at the word, "New district and all. This is my probation officer, Caleb." She said gesturing to the friendly Latin man standing next to her.

Stiles waves bemused, His father clears his throat. "Stiles thank you for lunch you can leave it with Tara. Get back to school." He says before he can argue.

Leading Shiloh into his office with a soft hand on her back, Stiles catches sight of the word on her back just above the curve of her butt and trips on his way out of the station.

Shiloh sat in a chair next to Caleb in the Sheriffs office who found her pink cheeks just slightly endearing, And quietly wished for the ground to swallow her up.

"Now Miss Ryker I understand you were arrested for vandalism?" The Sheriff asked.

She winced at the term shifting uncomfortably, "It's sounds awful when you say it like that. I mean I guess that's what it was technically but the buildings where empty I wasn't hurting anybody I was just painting." She said trying to explain without sounding like she was challenging his authority.

The Sheriff smiled at the young girl showing no judgement towards her tattoos or cigarette, "I understand where your coming from, really I do and I don't think that you'd do something to intentionally hurt anyone, but unfortunately the owners of the property you 'painted' don't agree with me and it is illegal."

Shiloh nods in understanding her big doe eyes looking especially adorable with the little defeated look in them.

"Now it says here that you did your community service hours already and mister Valentino here checks in with you from time to time and you still go to all the mandatory probation meetings?"

"Yes sir." Shiloh says and Caleb nods along.

"Shiloh is a very sweet and respectful girl Sheriff." Caleb comments and the Sheriff grins at her.

"Alright then the only thing that's going to change is that the meeting will be with me instead of Sheriff Cramer, and you understand that if your caught in possession of spray paint of any kind you'll be placed under house arrest?"

"I understand."

…...

Shiloh sighed shaking her hands out to try and rid herself of her nerves, she had changed into a pair of jeans with one black leg and one cheetah print one, she had on a long grey tank top with a black skull on it and a thick maroon sweater.

Her hair was now thrown into a long pony tail, and she stood watching Stiles put books into his locker and trying to talk herself into going to her own to talk to him.

Shiloh huffed, "Be a man!" she made a face at herself, 'Okay don't actually be a man just go over there!' After that internal debate and before she could talk herself out of it she marched over to her locker and put in the combination.

Stiles watched her with wide eyes, wondering if he should ask how her meeting went with his father, but then again maybe that was rude, or invasive and what if she thought that was judgy?! He didn't want to be judgy!

"It was tagging."

"What?" Stiles asked stunned out of his inner ramblings.

"What I was charged with," Shiloh explained, "While I guess it was technically vandalism but we call it tagging, the um.. artists if you will." She said biting her lip nervously, his eyes followed the action.

"You don't have to tell me." Stiles assured her not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"I want to" She promised, "I just –I don't know I didn't want you to think less of me which is stupid because we just met and you probably don't think much of me at all-" She rambled.

"That's not true!" Stiles exclaimed, she snapped her mouth shut at the interruption and he flushed "I think your great." He confessed much quieter then he had the first time.

"Really?" She beamed shyly from under her lashes.

"Yeah! Yes I mean I know I don't know you that well yet but I really do. Think your great that is." He stuttered.

Shiloh chuckled softly, "Well then we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

Stiles licked his lips and nodded watching as she grabbed one last book and shut her locker door.

"Great, I'll see you at the party."

….

Stiles walked into Lydia's back yard distracted. He was worried about Scott and upset over that fact that he didn't believe him, plus there was the fact, that he hadn't thought about a girl he'd been obsessed with since third grade since he had laid eyes on Shiloh.

Maybe that was the point though, it was only an obsession, he had idolized her and he was being to see now it wasn't realistic or healthy. He still thought she was pretty and smart, but he didn't look at her and wish he could have her anymore. He didn't mind when he saw he kissing Jackson, his heart didn't race when he saw strawberry blonde hair anymore.

With Shiloh it was more then an obsession, it was an actual connection, he had only just met the girl and he thought about her every second since, every thing she did, did something to him. The way she blushed or bit her lip, how her hands were always covered in paint, and how he had seen her giggle but he hadn't once heard her laugh.

He really wanted to hear her laugh.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of his name being called by the girl of his fixations.

"Stiles!"

Shiloh.

She looked stunning in her black and white stripped maxi skirt, that fit snug on her hips and her lacy black bralette that looked surprisingly classy since it had a high enough neckline that it didn't show any cleavage.

Her dark hair was straightened down her back showing it's true length, just barely touching the top of her butt, and covering the pair of angel wings Stiles had yet to know where there.

Her big doe eyes were smoky with sparkly brow eye shadows and thick black liner and lashes her lips were glossed a deep plum purple, and she was happily bouncing on her tippy toes to the music.

He swallowed thickly and grinned waving back as he made his way through the crowd towards her. She hugged him when he got close enough for her to throw her arms around, and he laughed startled, "Whoa hey,"

He squeezed her back before getting hands on her shoulders to hold her at arms length, she was beaming at him and her face was flushed from whatever she had in the red solo cup in her hand.

Shiloh knew that most people would think she didn't drink after what had happened with her mother, but that's in fact why she did anyways. She was determined to prove that she was nothing like the women, she didn't even look like her.

She might not have ever had her father in her life, but she did know what he looked like, because she looked just like him, he's where she got her native American blood, where she got her thick dark hair, and her dark brown eyes, the big round shape of them came from her mom but not the color. It was where she got the smooth tan skin and the art skills assuming they weren't from her mother who couldn't even draw a stick figure.

Stiles could once again see that she had even more tattoos on her stomach, on her left side she had a destressed dream catcher it had white beads and blue feathers. It looked like it was falling apart yet it was shockingly beautiful. That must have been the purpose of it seeing how it said, "Beautiful Disaster" right under it. On her right side there was a simple black phoenix bird and the quote "Though she be but little she is fierce."

Around her belly button that Stiles noticed was pierced with a small blue jewel.. and wow was it hot outside or was it just his tie trying to suffocate him? There was a small crescent moon tattooed around her belly button.

When he looked back up he noticed she had an eye brow raised at him, and his eyes widen he shook his head trying to explain. "I wasn't starting at your body! Not that I wouldn't want too I mean you've got a great body! Again not that I noticed I was just- not that I didn't notice! I –oh god!"

And that was Shiloh's hand over his mouth, and that was her warm body pressed against his for balance because she had to stand on her tippy toes to even reach his mouth and how had he not noticed that she was so tiny?

Shiloh flushed a deep red, at the feeling of his firm chest against hers her body was flushed with heat while she was hyper aware of the fact that she could feel him breath and his lips felt really soft under her palm and now she really wanted to kiss him.

Shiloh cleared her throat and leaned back out of his space, running a hand through her hair and taking a drink of her jack and coke, in order to get her thoughts together, "It's okay Stiles I know you weren't being weird, You can look at my tattoos if you want to." She teased him.

He chuckled, "I like them they're cool." He complimented.

"Thank you." She said with a little playful bow, and if only because of the liquid courage in her cup she added, "I've got more, you just haven't seen them yet."

And oh geez she winked at him. She would be embarrassed about that later but right now…work it Shiloh!

Stiles choked on his own spit as a result of that and she chuckled.

"Why don't we get you a drink?"

….

"So how do you know Lydia?" Stiles asked sometime later while they sat in the grass Shiloh had huddled close to him leaning her head on his shoulder, just lightly enough to still be shy about it.

She shifted off of his shoulder at the question though and he winced. "I uh, Natalie, Lydia's mom is fostering me, temporarily. Well right now it's temporary. Things in my life have never been very constant, and im not getting my hopes up."

"But sometimes hope is the best thing you can do for yourself, it keeps you going." Stiles said choosing not to comment on her parents.

She chuckled sadly, "It also breeds enteral misery."

Stiles frowned reaching out to run the back of his hand down her cheek, "You've got a pretty dim outlook on life don't you?"

Shiloh leans in to his touch, "Well I started out with two weeks and at this point in time I think I've given myself a month," She said lightly trying to get away from the dark mood.

"Scott!"

They both looked up at the sound of Allison's voice, Scott was running out of the yard and Allison followed after him.

Stiles eyes widened, and he panicked jumping to his feet, Shiloh furrowed her brows at him in confusion. He grimaced, "We should go see if everythings okay!" He insisted pulling her to her feet.

Shiloh smiled bemused and let him tug her along to the front yard, "If you say so."

They were met with the sight of Scott speeding down the street in his moms car and a very upset Allison left standing on the front yard.

"Shiloh I really have to go" Stiles said letting go of her hand.

"What?" She asked tilting her head to the side, she though they were having a great time, maybe he didn't like her.

He almost whined at the look of insecurity in her big brown eyes. "I really would want nothing else in world but to stay here and talk to you but I really should check on Scott."

Shiloh smiled at him happy to see his character, he wanted to stay and talk to her, he did like her. But Scott was his best friend and he could be in trouble.

"It's okay. But call me okay?" Shiloh said they had exchanged numbers earlier in the evening.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't upset, "Always." He promise pressing a swift kiss to her cheek without even thinking about it and running to his jeep.

Shiloh fought to keep the blush off her cheeks as she made her way over to her friend.

"Allison are you okay?" She questioned softly grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I don't know I thought-"

"Allison." Both girls turned to look at the sound of the new voice, He was tall and well built, offering them an attractive smile.

"I'm a friend of Scott's, he wasn't feeling well but he wanted to me to make sure you got home okay. My names Derek."

Shiloh didn't bat an eye at the leather and dark jeans and intimidating stature of the stranger or the simple fact that he was a stranger, these kinds of people hung out around her old neighborhood all the time.

Maybe it was the fact that she didn't react to it that made Allison so at ease with it but she accepted with a sweet smile and a shy thank you.

"Nice tats." 'Derek' commented, and Shiloh flushed at the compliment.

She cleared her throat and bounced on her toes, "Thank you."

He smirked and nodded, "Maybe next time I'll recommend you a good shop in Beacon Hills." And with that he walked to his admittedly gorgeous black Camaro.

Shiloh stood with her brows furrowed and her lips pouted in confusion.

"Next time?"

…\\\

A/N!

Hello guys! I just want to thank all of you for the reviews! You have no idea how excited I am that so many of you like the story and Shiloh!

The next couple chapters will start to get back into the actual episodes and plot line.

Please let me know what you think!


	4. I would love to

Shiloh flounced down the stairs Monday morning wearing a pair of tribal print leggings a comfy white v-neck black pee toe lace up booties and a blue jean jacket.

Her long dark locks were once again straightened down her back in a thick curtain littered with strains of beads and feathers. She'd woken up that morning feeling particularly close to her native American heritage. Her smooth tan skin and dark mocha eyes were makeup free.

Walking into the kitchen she was met with the sight of Natalie cooking breakfast. She furrowed at brows at her, she was use to her working school mornings. "Morning." She mumbled dropping her bag into a seat at the table.

"Good morning Shiloh!" She greeted cheerfully, "How do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up." Chirped Lydia as she strutted into the kitchen her heels clicking on the ceramic floor.

"Uh I don't really eat breakfast." Shiloh answered with a uncertain shrug of her shoulders.

"But honey it's the most important meal of the day." Natalie teased, if she noticed Shiloh's grimace at the term of endearment she didn't show it. She simply dropped a plate of two sunny side up eggs with a side of turkey bacon and fresh strawberries in front of her like she did Lydia.

Shiloh smiled at her hoping it looked thankful but it probably came out more as distaste then anything else.

"Shiloh's usual breakfast is a travel mug of straight espresso." Lydia informed her with a chuckle.

"Oh well then I can do that to." Natalia said with a wave of her manicured hand.

The travel mug was set in front of her right as she finished her food and she glanced up at Natalie just now noticing the hopeful look in the women's eyes. Shiloh realized with a start that Natalie wanted Shiloh to like her. Shiloh herself was use to people not liking her, she couldn't image it being the other way around.

She gave her a smile she was sure came out more genuine then the last one a dusting of pink coloring her cheeks, "Thank you."

Natalie beamed at her, "Your welcome sweetie." She replied and Shiloh did her best not to flinch at yet another pet name from the women, it wasn't something she was use to and more often then not the people who did use those nicknames weren't to gentle.

….

The school day passed relatively uneventful Shiloh still sat in the back of her classes and ate lunch with Lydia and Jackson who had started a grape war with her causing her to burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of him trying to get the remains of one out of his hair. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Stiles as much as she would like, he seemed to follow Scott around even more closely than before.

Speaking of she smiled when she saw Scott and Allison caught up in a conversation, in the front of the school where she had wandered looking for the pale brunette.

He left the Argent girl with a smile when her dad pulled up running to practice which is where she was supposed to be right about now. Lydia had to take Prada to the groomers and Jackson was her ride home.

She caught up with Allison before she got to her dads car, "Allison hey!" She called with a smile she had quickly become comfortable with the girl since she seemed to be a little shy like her and less talkative than Lydia.

"Shiloh" Allison greeted pulling the shorter brunette into a lose hug.

"You're not going to stay for practice?" Shiloh asked motioning to her dad waiting for her.

"No I have to help my Mom with more unpacking unfortunately." She groaned, "You don't hate me now do you?" She gasped dramatically.

Shiloh giggled, "I don't know If I can let this one go Allison."

"How about if I buy you reese's tomorrow at lunch?" Allison bargained walking backwards towards her fathers SUV.

"Deal!" Shiloh blurted causing Allison to laugh.

"Okay tomorrow then."

"Bye" Shiloh called waving as they drove away. Then cursing when she checked the time and realized she was late for Lacrosse practice.

…...

"MCCALLS GONNA DO IT AGAIN! MCCALLS GONNA DO IT AGAIN!" Coach Finstock yelled as Shiloh jogged over to stand next to Stiles.

"Oh lord, did I miss something important?" She asked giggling when he jumped and whirled around.

"Hey," Stiles greeted with a smile when he saw it was her, hesitating only for a minute before tugging her into a short hug, "Not really, just Jackson the jackass brutally ramming into people, you know the usual."

Shiloh's eyes sought out the dirty Blonde who waved when he saw her. She rolled her eyes chuckling as she wiggled her fingers back at him.

" hey that 'Jackass' is my ride home." She scolded playfully hitting him lightly on the arm.

He chuckled at her eyeing her with a look that made her stomach drop. "What?" She questioned shifting on her feet when she felt a blush cover her cheeks cursing her ability to blush so easily.

Stiles shook his head in reply, "Cute feathers." He winked.

Shiloh cleared her throat turning to face the field when the whistle blew, biting her lip to hid her smile, "Thank you."

They watched as Scott ran at Jackson hitting him with a force so brutal it rammed him into the ground, you could hear the impact and Stiles' stomach dropped when Shiloh gasped next to him.

She squeezed his arm briefly as a goodbye as she ran onto the field toward the blonde captain clutching his shoulder in pain. Stiles watched her go for a minute before running to help Scott who was bent over fighting the urge to shift on the field.

Derek Hale watched the scene from the shadow his eyes following them to the school before zeroing in on the native American brunette on the field.

…...

Stiles called Scott on skype later that night fake shooting him with a lazer blaster when he answered. "Hey," Scott greeted, "Is it bad?" He asked referring to Jacksons injuries. Shiloh had been in the hospital with him until Lydia could get there, and he had been texting her nonstop.

"Well it's not good, Jacksons got a separated shoulder." He answered reading the from the text Shiloh sent him.

"Because of me?" Scott groaned.

"No because he's a tool," Stiles disagreed, "Now everyone's just counting on you for Saturday."

Scott sigh in frustration, "Well that's just-" He trailed off when he noticed to look on Stiles face, "What?" He asked.

'It looks like.." Stiles started to type before it froze the buffering symbol popping up on the screen.

"It looks like what? C'mon." He mumbled.

'Someone's behind you.'

"What?" he whispered zooming in on the picture. He gasped spinning around in his chair only to be drug out of it by the large leather clad Hale.

"I saw you on the field today" He growled shoving him up against the wall of his bedroom.

"N-nothing Happened." Scott gasped.

"You shifted in front of them!" Derek Snarled. "If they find out about you, they find out about me and then its not just the hunters after us it's everyone!"

"They didn't see a-anything I S-swear." Scott stuttered in reply.

"And they wont!" He warned.

"Because if you even think about playing in that game on Saturday, I'll kill you myself."

….

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked Scott the next day at school motioning toward where his Father and one of his deputy's stood talking to the principle.

"Can you hear them?" Stiles questioned again when he didn't get a reply only to have Scott shush him.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott muttered.

"Unbelievable!" Stiles stated throwing his hands up, "My Dad's looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off that actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants."

"Well we can't exactly tell him the truth about Derek." Scott reasoned.

"No but I can do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles said determined.

"What?! Stiles"

"SHH!" Stiles shushed Scott noticing that his dad was now talking to Shiloh.

Stiles thought she looked adorable in her pale blue baby doll style sweater dress edged out with her destressed tights hints of color peaking through from the tattoos on her legs and a pair of fuzzy boots. Her pony tail bounced as she talked and he distractedly told Scott to see what they were talking about.

"Good Morning Shiloh" The Sheriff greeted lightly.

She smiled at him nodding her head, "Morning Sheriff Stilinski, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"Well actually I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something?" The Sheriff asked sheepishly rubbing a hand down his neck in a way that reminded her of Stiles.

"Am I in trouble?" Shiloh questioned in concern.

"Oh no, not at all." He promised waving to idea away, "But I would like to talk to you. You mind coming by the station before the game tomorrow?"

"No problem."

….

"What do you think he wants to talk to her about?" Stiles asked Scott biting his thumb in confusion.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged.

"Alright, come on" Stiles said shaking away the question for the moment to focus back on the task at hand.

"Wait you weren't serious about the body were you?!"

….

Shiloh sat in the hospital waiting room with Lydia while they waited for Jackson. She was happily munching away on her reeses cup she got from the vending machine humming to herself while Lydia talked to one of her friends on her blue tooth twirling her hair around her fingers.

Stiles and Scott entered the hospital about that time, the dynamic due on a mission to get Derek Hale put away, but first Scott had to sniff a dead body it seemed.

Stiles sent him off to the morgue while he headed to the waiting room in order to not look like he was up to something. Thats when he noticed Shiloh happily swinging her feet and eating a reeses next to Lydia in that same little sweater dress as earlier her pretty little pony tail just bouncing along.

"Oh my god" He gasped quietly to himself, before shaking his hands out, "okay. Okay you got this." He mumbled pumping himself to walk over there.

"Hey Shiloh" He greeted shyly watching as she spun around to face him, her face breaking out into a beaming smile her wide dark eyes peering up at him.

"Stiles!" She greeted happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Scott came to see his mom, she's a nurse here." He told her.

"Oh that's sweet of him," She hummed holding out her hand and offering him the second reeses.

He grinned taking it from her. "Thanks."

He cleared his throat, "So listen I was wondering, well I was thinking maybe, If you wanted to, I mean you don't have to but we could-"

"Stiles!"

"Do you wanna go out with me sometime? Maybe?" He said wincing after it was finally out there.

She smiled at him all fond and soft her dark eyes sparkling, "I would love to."

"Really?!" Stiles said a big goofy smile taking over his face.

She laughed in response a real from the belly laugh and Stiles' heart leaped in his throat. It was as beautiful as he thought it would be and he caused it.

"Stiles!" Scott called from the reception desk his eyes wide and frantic before grimacing in apology when he noticed who he was talking to.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Stiles apologized, "I'll see you tomorrow? At the game?"

Shiloh nodded.

"Definitely."

….

"Shiloh! Come on in!" The Sheriff greeted when the brunette knocked on his office door the next day after school. Pushing his file on Derek's arrest from that morning to the side.

Shiloh smiled at him, She had maroon and white stripes painted on her cheeks, beacon hills colors for the game, that matched her light washed jeans and maroon pull over sweater. She had on a pair of maroon and white vans that reminded him of Stiles and her hair was in boxer braids.

"What can I do for you Sheriff?" She asked clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back on her heels.

"Ah yes, I know that all street artist have a sort of distinct style or signature?"

"Yes?" She answered warily.

"Well these have been showing up around town, I know their not yours. I was wondering if maybe you would take a look at a couple pictures and let me know if you happen to recognize it?"

"Um, Sure." Shiloh replied just slightly flustered at the request, she didn't really know how much help she would be.

Shiloh's eyes widened as he laid out the pictures in front of her one by one, They were distorted scenes out of Alice in wonderland, the little 10/6 hidden in every picture told her exactly who it was but she…..

"No I'm sorry Sheriff I don't recognize them."

….

The Sheriff drove Shiloh with him to the game while she nervously bit her bit trying to figure out how she was gonna deal with her newest dilemma, and stewing with guilt over not telling the Sheriff the truth, something she wouldn't think twice about usually but this was Stiles' dad.

Stiles sat on the bench anxiously chewing on his glove when the Sheriff and Shiloh walked up behind him.

"Hey kid." The Sheriff greeted clapping him on the shoulder, "You think we'll see any action tonight?"

"Action?" Stiles questioned glancing back at his dad and doing a double take that did not go unnoticed by his father at Shiloh standing next to him, "Maybe." He agreed nodding his head.

His Dad chuckled, "Alright, well I'm gonna go say hi to Melissa, see you after?"

"Sure thing." Stiles said waving him off as Shiloh moved to stand in front of him, he stood up to greet her.

"Are you nervous?" Shiloh asked tilting her head to the side as the team huddled on the field.

"Uh maybe a little." Stiles admitted with a chuckle.

She grinned at him grabbing one of his hands she lent up on her tippy toes pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek, "Well then good luck."

He sputtered for a minute his cheeks blazing realizing that his dad had probably watched her kiss him and his brain going fuzzy when the realization that she had actually kissed him hit.

"But I don't actually play." He mumbled rubbing a hand over his buzz cut.

"I know." She winked at him squeezing his hand once more before going to sit with Lydia and Allison when the whistle blew.

His eyes followed her the entire way.

….

Shiloh beamed climbing off the bleachers and into the crowd set on congratulating Stiles on the win, when she noticed him running toward the locker room after Scott.

She sighed trying not the feel disappointed her eyes now looking for Lydia to see when they were going home.

"Shiloh!" She turned at the sound of her name being called smiling slightly at the leather clad figure behind her.

"Hi Derek." She greeted politely.

"So how about that tattoo shop?"


	5. The Hare and The Hatter

Shiloh walked into School Monday morning, wearing a pair of grey leggings and a mint green white and grey flannel, her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she hadn't bothered with makeup that morning.

Needless to say Lydia wasn't happy with her but she had a lot on her mind over the weekend, now her mind was on whatever happened on that bus outside. It was all torn up and bloody, honestly looking like something she would paint, and it kind of disturbed in a way, more the way that she'd felt like she saw it before.

She shook the thought a way as she came to her locker, Smiling shying but brightly at Stiles, before seeing the look on his face, "What's wrong?" She asked quietly and worried.

"How do you know Derek?" He blurted suddenly like he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Her already wide brow eyes widened even more at the question confusion clouding over her, "Excuse me?"

"Derek Hale. He was talking to you after the game, it just seemed like you knew him." He pushed biting the inside of his cheek.

She blinked at him, "Not really, I met him at Lydia's party when he gave Allison a ride home. He was telling me about the tattoo shop here."

Stiles made a face at himself, he didn't know what Derek was playing at but he didn't like him, nor did he trust him, not for a second. "Listen Derek doesn't really have the best reputation, I think you should stay away from him."

She smiled at him, "Your sweet really," She said grabbing one of his hand, and playing with his fingers while he watched her with heat in his cheeks, "But I can handle myself." She assured him though he didn't look convinced, "I've dealt with some pretty shady characters myself."

And that really didn't make him feel better, he didn't want her to have to deal with any shady characters let alone by herself, He was about to open his mouth to once again ask that she stay away from Derek but she beat him to it.

"Speaking of, I really don't want to be a bother, but do you think you could drive me somewhere after school tomorrow?" She asked hopefully biting her lip in a way that did something to him, and peering at him from under her lashes.

He probably would've done absolutely anything she asked him in that moment, he smiled at her trying to clear away the hazy thoughts, "Sure where?"

She dropped his hand to dig through her bag and he rubbed his fingers together to get rid of the tingling sensation lingering there, she handed him a piece of paper with an address on it.

His eyes widened, "Shiloh, this is two towns over."

She winced obviously second guessing herself, her cheeks turned pink and she nodded her head taking the paper back from him, "yeah your right, it is a little far." She mumbled backing up to walk away, "Don't worry about it."

He sighed grabbing her hand, "Shiloh, no I'll take you, it's no trouble."

She eyed his doubtfully, "Really it's okay you don't have to."

"I want to, I promise." He reassured with a tug on her hand and a smile.

She grinned at him as the bell rang, "Thanks." She said pressing a fleeting kiss to his cheek, "Save me a seat at lunch?" She asked in a hurry walking backwards toward her class.

He nods dumbly watching her go.

….

Shiloh walked toward the lunch table where Stiles and Scott sat, with Allison and Lydia. The two of them had both gotten salad's and fruit cups, Shiloh who was sad they were out of peanut butter cookies, had gotten cheese fries, her cheeky smile to adorable for Lydia to really say anything about it.

"We'll figure it out." Stiles said animatedly waving a chicken tender.

"Figure what out?" Lydia questioned sitting down next to Allison who had happily taken the seat next to Scott.

"Just uh homework." Stiles stuttered while Shiloh slid into the seat next to him, and Danny took the one next to her.

Shiloh nudged him in the shoulder in greeted and he grinned down at her.

"Get up." Jackson ordered the boy sitting at the head of the lunch table.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?" He complained getting up anyways.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny answered. "Danny!" Shiloh chastised through a giggle hitting his arm lightly, everyone at the table melted at the tiny brunette chuckling along with her.

"Hey Shi," Jackson said tossing something to her, she caught it easily gasping happily when she noticed it was a peanut butter cookie, she set it on her tray, running to the end of the table, she wrapped her arms around the Lacrosse captains neck and place an obnoxious slobbery kiss on his cheek. Lydia cackled while he grumbled and wiped it off not looking nearly as annoyed as he tried to.

Stiles made a face not sure what to make of the weird friendship that they had, but Shiloh had grinned at him all bright eyed and offered him half of the cookie so he figured he could deal.

"So, I hear they're saying it was some sort of animal attack. Probably a cougar?" Danny asked.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson chimed.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia corrected, Jackson sent her a look, "Isn't it?"

Shiloh glared at him and he gave a slightly sorry look leaning over to kiss his girlfriends cheek.

"Actually, they just found out who it is." Stiles said taking out his phone and showing everyone the video. Shiloh leaned into his shoulder ignoring his sharp intake of breathe.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack." Scott and Stiles let out breathes of relief. "Myers was taken to the local hospital, where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy," Scott stammered, looking at Stiles, stunned.

"You do?" Shiloh questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah, When I use to take the bus- back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." No one knows what to say to that so there's a moment of tense silent.

Lydia interrupted the silence, "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like…oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She immediately turned to Allison who just narrowly avoided choking on her water.

Lydia sighed, "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison answered, trying to weasel her way out of it, which is why she added, "With Stiles and Shiloh."

Shiloh actually did choke on her cookie, Stiles patted her back in concern while Lydia carried on not paying them any mind.

"Well, I'm not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos. So, if the six of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun."

Shiloh gave Stiles a helpless look shrugging her shoulders, he just offered her what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott asked Allison, clearly not liking the idea, "Do you wanna' hang out like us, and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. I sounds fun." Allison nodded.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork," Jackson said sarcastically.

Shiloh and Stiles rolled their eyes while Lydia took the fork away from him. Lydia gasped, "How about bowling? You love to bowl!" She turned to Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked. She looked over to Scott, "You can bowl right?"

"Sort of," Scott answered.

"Is it 'sort of' or 'yes'?" Jackson asked, leaning forward.

"Yes." Scott answered immediately. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"Great." Lydia chirped, "What about you Shiloh?"

"I'm down." The brunette nodded easily.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at how quickly she agreed, "Really?" She asked.

"Yup." She said with a smirk pointing to the cigarette behind her ear. "You can smoke in the bowling alley."

….

Stiles drove to Lydia's house to pick up Shiloh after his breaking and entered adventure with Scott. He was gonna drive her to where she had asked him to before their 'group date', Stiles shuttered just thinking about it.

He parked his jeep, shaking out his hands nervously as he made his way to knock on the door, He had on a pair of dark washed jeans, a grey button down and dark purple converse.

Shiloh answered the door, with a smile. She had on a medium washed denim mini skirt that was frayed on the edges, along with a deep purple long sleeve v-neck, that showed off an attractive amount of cleavage and matched his shoes stiles noted absentmindedly, the leather jacket Lydia had given her and a pair of heeled combat boots.

She had her hair in a messy pony tail, and her makeup was natural, she turned to lock the door and Stiles took the time to check out the tattoos on her legs.

On her left thigh, there was what appeared to be a round vintage mirror and inside the mirror was a distressed image what he figured to be the hare from alice in wonderland, on her right was a skull wearing an Indian head dress, and on her calves, was the moon and the sun, each intricately designed.

There where words on the back of her thighs that he caught a glimpse of when she walked but they were to high up for him to read with her wearing a skirt.

"You look beautiful," He complemented kissing her on the cheek.

She grinned intertwining their fingers together as they walked down the drive to his jeep, "You don't look so bad yourself." She said eyeing him appreciatively.

They drove with the windows down and the radio playing, Shiloh smoked a cigarette with one hand and held his with the other, he ran his thumb along the back of her hand and tapped along to the songs on the steering wheel.

….

Whatever Stiles was expecting to see when he pulled up, he was wrong. He parked in front of a house, that was run down and covered in people, who were smoking and drinking, sprawled out all over the lawn, covered in Tattoos and piercings and talking over one another. Shiloh carelessly unbuckles her seatbelt and moves to get out of the car. Stiles lets out a squeaking noise, "Shiloh, what are you doing?" He asked astonished that she wasn't scared to get out.

She smiled at him amused at his skittishness, "Stiles relax, I just have to speak to someone about something. Look I'm not even going in the house, you'll be able to see me the whole time."

"If you say so," He relented uncomfortably letting go of her arm that he had grabbed in his panic in order for her to get out of the car.

She hopped out of his jeep marching straight up to the house, the crowd parted like the red sea to let her through, while people all over the yard, raised they're glasses to her and yelled greetings.

She came to a stop in front of the porch steps, where a man sat who seemed to be the owner of the house by the way the people crowded around him. He was big even sitting down, and solid muscle from what Stiles could see, he had his long legs stretched out in front of him, a pair of biker boots on his feet and black cargo pants on his legs.

He didn't however have a shirt on and the deep russet skin on his muscled chest and arms were covered almost completely in ink, He had long black hair and his eyes were so dark it looked like he had on eye liner, but the most prominent thing about him was the large black top hat he wore.

He called himself the hatter and Shiloh was one of the few people who knew him as anything but, he shared her native American heritage and her interest in ink and spray paint, they had always been close.

His lips held two silver rings, his beloved snake bites, and they stretched over his stark white teeth when he caught sight of her. "Has Alice finally returned to wonderland?" He teased.

She cracked a reluctant smile, "No I'd rather not take another trip down that rabbit hole."

He sighed, "why are you here Ryker?"

She glared at him, "You know why I'm here."

He grinned, "Ah, you saw the paintings I made you."

She sighed shaking her head, "Look you can't do stuff like that anymore."

He smirked at her, "Baby girl, I thought we had something special."

"We had sex." She stated bluntly, He placed at hand over his heart, "Ouch." She ignored him. "And now I have probation that I can't afford for you to screw up."

He glared nodded over her shoulder at Stiles' jeep, "Why, afraid of what your new boy toy will think?"

"Matthew." She warned.

"Fine," He said standing up, he leaned down in her face, "Why don't you call me when you stop playing pretend."

"You don't know what your talking about mattie." She said knowing she was the only one he let call him that.

"I know you don't belong there, and guess what." He said turning to walk into the house.

"So do you."

….

"You sure you're okay?" Stiles asked when they pulled up to the bowling alley, Shiloh had been quiet the entire ride even though she insisted she was fine.

She sent him a small smile, "I'm fine, just a part of my past I had to rid myself of, it's just hard to deal with so much change all at once you know? But it had to be done, and I'm fine I swear." She squeezed his hand, "Now can we please go have fun?"

Stiles grinned shaking off the seriousness, "Yeah, let's go kick some ass."

….

"Well that sucked."

Jackson made fun of Scott when he sucked, Lydia hit on him when he didn't, Allison did her best to have fun, and Stiles and Shiloh did fairly well the first round and were ready to go then.

By the end of the third, they finally left, laughing in the parking lot at the disaster it turned out to be, Shiloh hanging on his arm.

"Next date we go on will be just the two of us." He promised while she leaned back against the side of the jeep, her cheeks flushed with laughter.

"Deal." She agreed peering up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. His breath caught in his throat, and he unable to help himself leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips met and his heart started racing, she tasted a little like cigarettes and the cherry coke she was drinking but he found he didn't mind with her dragging her nails across his scalp like she was.

Stiles quickly found out, while Shiloh was shy in many ways kissing was not one of them, she ran her tongue across his plump bottom lip and he moaned, pushing her hips into the side of his jeep with his own.

Shiloh felt her stomach drop at the sound and smiled against his lips, she didn't care what anyone said.

She belonged right here.


	6. Almonds and Vanilla and Earth

Shiloh shuffled around her room, throwing on whatever she could find settling on a simple pair of leggings she knew made her butt look amazing a loose red racer back tank top, she paired it with her red high tops and leather jacket and called it a day.

She didn't bother with makeup today just a quick swipe of mascara and some chocolate flavored lip gloss. She was in a hurry she was absolutely giddy at the thought of seeing Stiles today after their group 'date' she hadn't seen him all week long and she was practically vibrating out of her skin.

Even though they weren't _officially_ together she'd get to _kiss_ Stiles today with that though she giggled biting her lip to try and conceal the girlish noise. She reached down to pick up her bag and pause at the sight of paint on her hands, she frowned not that it was an unusual sight in fact it was normal, it was the fact that while she remembered picking up her paint brush the night before she had absolutely no memory of _what_ she'd painted.

She glanced behind her at her canvas, there sitting proudly was a painting of what looked to be a bullet lodged in a glass window the glass around it cracked and falling out, there was some sort of black liquid dripping from the bottom of the silver bullet and a vivid blue smoke emitting from the top of it.

It was strangely _violent_ and yet the blue color was mesmerizing the sight of it unnerved her, but it still looked like something she would paint so she just shrugged it off to lack of sleep and went about her morning.

….

"Stiles!"

Stiles turned at the shout of his name, he knew the person the voice belonged to and his heart leaped happily in his chest at the thought of her, Shiloh. His Shiloh. Well not officially but still, she had kissed him hello this morning when she first got to school and while their schedules had kept them apart most of the day since, he was still buzzing from it. The last bell had already rung and he stood at his locker next to hers waiting for her to show.

"Hey! There she-"

His greeting was cut off with a pair of chocolate flavored lips pressed tightly against his own, his brows shut up to his hairline still not used to someone actually _wanting_ to kiss him, he stumbling backing into her closed locker, finally kissing her back.

He wound his long finger in her thick hair moving his lips against her with vigor he felt like even though her small frame was pressed against his completely she just didn't seem to be close enough. When she pulled back it was just far enough for him to breath, her lips still brushing against his as he spoke.

" _Hi."_ He breathed out his head felt fuzzy and his stomach was doing summersaults.

Even after all that she still blushed bright pink at the effect she had on him, and he loved the effect _he_ had on _her_.

"So I was thinking," She said her words not more than a whisper against his lips, "Maybe you could come over to day?"

"Why, you wanna study or something?" he asked trying not to think about the conversation he'd had with Scott earlier about _studying_ with girls.

Shiloh was also fighting away thoughts of a very similar conversation she'd had with Lydia and Allison, while she knew it was way too soon to be doing _that,_ she had no problem with the thought of getting to kiss him for extended periods of time.

She grinned against his mouth, "I don't know, we could study if you want to, or we could play a game, we could watch a movie." She suggested tilting her head up so her lips brush more purposefully against his.

He clenched his eyes shut taking in a shuttering breath before pressing one more hard kiss to her lips. He pulled back clearing his throat and grabbing her hand, he nodding firmly. "Yeah, yes let's do that."

She laughed as he pulled her along out of the building and toward his jeep.

He pushed up against the passenger door to kiss her once more, she was laughing and it was sloppy but he felt on top of the world, he then _opened_ the door for her like a _gentleman_ and ushered her into the seat.

Which is why everything had to go to shit just as he was pulling out of the parking lot. Because low and behold Derek _freaking_ Hale , was everywhere.

"You gotta be kidding me," He sighed voicing his thoughts, "This guy is everywhere."

Shiloh of course unaware of his dangerous personality or apparent _werewolfy-ness_ gasped, "Stiles!" She scolded jumping out the jeep and rushed around to check on the fallen man.

He cursed jumping out after her and coming around to check out the scene in front of him.

Derek was sprawled out in front of his beloved jeep paler then usual he had dark circles under his eyes sweat dripping down his brow and his lips were turning grey. Stiles grimaced.

He was clutching his arm and for some reason that made Shiloh think about her painting she practically _heard_ the gunshot. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the ridiculous thoughts and focus on the clearly hurt man in front of her.

"Due what the hell happened?!" Stiles asked waving his arms comically before Shiloh could ask the question herself. The werewolf just glare pointedly between him and Shiloh.

He huffed in understanding roughly dragging a hand over his face he reached out for her hand, pulling her up right out of her squatting position to face him, before he could open his mouth Scott skidded around to corner, "Do what the _hell_ are you doing here?!" He demanded before his gaze fell on Shiloh and he winced sending Stiles a wide eyed and panicked look.

"Shit." He sighed pulled her by the hand around to side of his jeep, for privacy even though he knew both werewolves could hear anyways.

He sighed brushing a stray curl out of her confused face, "Shiloh there is absolutely nothing I'd rather do than watch movie with you, _believe me,_ but I really need to take care of this."

"Of course." She said leaning into his touch, "It's no big deal, I can catch a ride with Jackson and Lydia."

"You sure?" He asked he felt bad and she could hear it in his voice so she smiled trying to reassure him, "yeah, and plus maybe you can come see me later?" she said hopefully.

He smiled at her wide melted chocolate colored eyes, "I promise." He said as an agreement squeezing her hand. He kissed her on the cheek and she set off in the direction of Jackson's Porsche.

Scott clapped him on his shoulder a sympathetic look on his face when he came back around to the front of the jeep, they filled him on what happened and he helped Scott put Derek into the passenger seat that had been meant for Shiloh.

Shiloh herself had stopped halfway to the car tossing up a finger at Jacksons questioning look, to signal she needed a minute before turning around and running back to the jeep.

Stiles was making his way back to the driver's side when she crashed into him, curling a hand around the back of his neck, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently but thoroughly, he sighed into the kiss when she ran her fingers over his buzz cut, the tension easing slightly from his muscle.

It wasn't a long kiss but he was breathless when she pulled away, she smiled at him her lips red from his and her eyes shining.

"There." She declared biting the tip of her thumb to try and hide her grin, "Now you can go."

….

"You and Shiloh are together?" Derek asked gruffly some time later.

The question startled Stiles and he glared at him, "Yes, not that its any of your business."

Derek glared back rolling his eyes, "It was just a question."

Stiles huffed, "Ya know, why do you care so much anyways? I've seen you to talk to Shiloh on more than one occasion and you don't exactly seem like a friendly sorta guy."

Derek simply glared at him turning to face the window instead of the angry teenager.

"What do you have a little wolfy crush on her." He snorted bitterly.

Derek's head whipped around to face him his eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't be an idiot, I don't have a _crush_ on her she's sixteen for god's sake."

"well what is it then?!" Stiles demanded finally cracking.

Derek shook his head.

"she seems familiar to me. Even her scent it familiar."

Stiles eyed him out of the side corner of his eye, "So? That doesn't mean anything. She's _Shiloh_ she probably smells like ink and cigarettes and whatever flavor lip gloss she put on that day."

Derek shook his head, "You're not a werewolf you wouldn't understand, I'm talking about _her_ scent under neither all of that. She smells like almonds and vanilla, and _earth._ "

"You sure you don't have a crush on her." Stiles jabbed.

Derek scowled at him, "I _know her_ from somewhere."

Stiles eyed him doubtfully, "Are you sure?"

" _positive."_

….

After the whole Derek business had been resolved and he was back to being his sour self, Stiles found himself in front of Shiloh's door, his thoughts wandering to his conversation with Derek.

' _I know her from somewhere'_

Shiloh pulled the door opened before he could really dwell on it, " _Stiles!"_ she greeted breathlessly her face was flushed and she was slightly out of breath, Stiles realized she must have run all the way down stairs when she heard the door and grinned at her.

She threw her arms around him in a hug, and he sighed breathing in her coconut shampoo the stress of the day melting off his shoulders at the feel of her in his arms.

She pulled but just far enough to put a hand on each cheek and pull him into a deep kiss, she used her grip on his face to pull him into the house, he chuckled against her lips as he stumbled some.

"I missed you." She admitted sheepishly when she was finished kissing him.

He beamed at him his heart melting, "I missed you too." He said soundly, threading his fingers through hers.

She glanced down at their hands her cheeks pink and her lips stretched into a grin, she pulled him up the stairs behind her and into her room.

She let him wander around, while she grabbed some movies to watch on her lap top.

She didn't really have anything too personal sitting around her room and Stiles guessed that she didn't really feel comfortable enough to yet, since last he heard Natalie was still only _fostering_ her. But she did have various painting sitting around and he smiled fondly while looking at them, there was no doubt she was talented.

When his eyes landed on her latest piece on her easel though he froze, his heart thudded in his chest at the sight of the familiar bullet. He jumped just barely when she came back, "So do you want to watch star wars or batman?"

Stiles grinned at her, making his way to her side trying to push everything else out of his mind, but still even as he sat watching batman forever with her cuddled under his arm, his mind was still clouded with one sentence from the mouth of a werewolf.

" _I know her from somewhere."_


	7. Note!

Hello my lovelies,

I know its been way to long and you're all probably cursing me for the fact that this isn't a real chapter yet but I wanted to let you all know that I will be updating again and I haven't given up on any stories my laptop had just given up on me and I now have a new one, so I can resume my writing.

Thank you all for sticking with the stories!

Also I've started a daily blog as a way of self therapy I don't know if any of you would want to read something like that I honestly don't really know why you would and it's kind of giving me a little anxiety to post this on here even though both of them are anonymous but I don't know maybe some of you are feeling the same way that I am and can relate or maybe it'll just be entertain to you but either way if you would like to check it out its.

.


End file.
